Home?
by Lamebutsecretelyawesomenerd
Summary: Maximum Ride, Divergent, and Star Wars crossover. When younglings Scella and Crise's galaxy falls apart, they seek refuge on Earth. 10 years later, they must make a life as undercover padawans with their friends. Their mission: survive highschool in Chicago. They meet the Dauntless and the Flock. Are they safe for now? Star Wars OC, no war Divergent, no war. Many character's POVS.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N Hi everyone! This is the prologue to my new story, Home! This is my first fanfic, so it might be really bad. Based on how well this prologue does, I may update more. This chapter is in Scella's POV. She is a made up character from Star Wars.**** Please review! Suggestions for plot would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading this. Most of the time, I just skip it and am too bored by the intros. Bye!**

**-JelloCello**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this (hopefully) awesome story, the new characters, and my homework. Have fun!**

Scella POV

Prologue

We were only younglings when we made our first move. Everyone in the galaxy was panicking. Chaos and dread clung to every molecule of air, weighing everyone down. We had roamed the planet of Coruscant for the last time, my brother and I. We were ready for the end, ready for our impending doom. We had just received our first, unused light sabers, and we gripped them tightly to our chests, clinging to anything we had left. Before we had a clue as to what was going on, we were being pushed, along with a wave of children, into a ship. I had scanned the crowd, only to be met with unfamiliar faces. As I continued my search, I was immediately comforted as I spotted my best friend, Kain. I flashed him a smile before turning back to my brother. He and I had exchanged looks of worry, which were soon dismissed as we saw our master, Yoda, hobble to the front of the crowd.

"Greetings, Younglings," he had called, silencing the hushed whispers among the crowd. "To a new galaxy, we are traveling. Safe, you will be. Sleep for now. Soon, we shall arrive."

Our home galaxy had died soon after we evacuated it. We had discovered a disease that traveled from planet to planet, killing them off one at a time. As they died, they were sucked into a hole. Even the great Jedi Masters do not know of their whereabouts. As we flew from Coruscant, my brother and I watched it grow smaller by the second, until we zoomed off into hyperspace.

(Bold=Crise, Underlined=Scella)

**Wow. I can't believe it's gone. Our entire lives, all we know is gone. **

I don't need your poet talk right now, Crise.

**Jeez! I just- I just can't understand it... **_**everything. Gone. Forever. **_**I will always be here for you, Scella. Remember that. You can tell me anything. Anything at all. Your such a great sister.**

Yeah. Can I have some time to think? Alone.

**Sure... Hey, Scella. I just want you to know, well, you're all I have left. All that matters to me now. I will always love you. No matter what.**

Thanks.

In case you didn't understand, my brother and I have the ability to mind-speak. It is supposedly due to the high concentration of midichlorian in our blood, however, mind-speak is a power not all Jedi possess.

After a few hours of sleep, we exit hyperspace and enter a whole new galaxy. We quickly find a planet with a similar climate to that of Coruscant. We are ordered to stay inside the ship as a Jedi knight makes his way to the gates of the Capital city. Our curious eyes peer through the glass windows, straining to get a glimpse of our new home town. In an instant, we hear a BANG and watch the Jedi slump to the ground. Dead. Muffled screams come from the back of the ship as we take off. And so, our nomadic life begins.

**5 reviews and new chapter tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N Hi everyone! This is the prologue to my new story, Home! This is my first fanfic, so it might be really bad. Based on how well this prologue does, I may update more. This chapter is in Scella's POV. She is a made up character from Star Wars.**** Please review! Suggestions for plot would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading this. Most of the time, I just skip it and am too bored by the intros. Bye!**

**-JelloCello**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this (hopefully) awesome story, the new characters, and my homework. Have fun!**

Scella POV

Prologue

We were only younglings when we made our first move. Everyone in the galaxy was panicking. Chaos and dread clung to every molecule of air, weighing everyone down. We had roamed the planet of Coruscant for the last time, my brother and I. We were ready for the end, ready for our impending doom. We had just received our first, unused light sabers, and we gripped them tightly to our chests, clinging to anything we had left. Before we had a clue as to what was going on, we were being pushed, along with a wave of children, into a ship. I had scanned the crowd, only to be met with unfamiliar faces. As I continued my search, I was immediately comforted as I spotted my best friend, Kain. I flashed him a smile before turning back to my brother. He and I had exchanged looks of worry, which were soon dismissed as we saw our master, Yoda, hobble to the front of the crowd.

"Greetings, Younglings," he had called, silencing the hushed whispers among the crowd. "To a new galaxy, we are traveling. Safe, you will be. Sleep for now. Soon, we shall arrive."

Our home galaxy had died soon after we evacuated it. We had discovered a disease that traveled from planet to planet, killing them off one at a time. As they died, they were sucked into a hole. Even the great Jedi Masters do not know of their whereabouts. As we flew from Coruscant, my brother and I watched it grow smaller by the second, until we zoomed off into hyperspace.

(Bold=Crise, Underlined=Scella)

**Wow. I can't believe it's gone. Our entire lives, all we know is gone. **

I don't need your poet talk right now, Crise.

**Jeez! I just- I just can't understand it... **_**everything. Gone. Forever. **_**I will always be here for you, Scella. Remember that. You can tell me anything. Anything at all. Your such a great sister.**

Yeah. Can I have some time to think? Alone.

**Sure... Hey, Scella. I just want you to know, well, you're all I have left. All that matters to me now. I will always love you. No matter what.**

Thanks.

In case you didn't understand, my brother and I have the ability to mind-speak. It is supposedly due to the high concentration of midichlorian in our blood, however, mind-speak is a power not all Jedi possess.

After a few hours of sleep, we exit hyperspace and enter a whole new galaxy. We quickly find a planet with a similar climate to that of Coruscant. We are ordered to stay inside the ship as a Jedi knight makes his way to the gates of the Capital city. Our curious eyes peer through the glass windows, straining to get a glimpse of our new home town. In an instant, we hear a BANG and watch the Jedi slump to the ground. Dead. Muffled screams come from the back of the ship as we take off. And so, our nomadic life begins.

**5 reviews and new chapter tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 2: Tris

Tris POV

As I park my old, beat up hummer in the school parking lot, I catch a group of newbies nervously glancing at it. As I climb out of the dented door, their faces relax and they resume their conversation. I sigh loudly. Does it really look that bad? Maybe, if I save up enough, I can buy myself a new car before ne-

"Ahhhhhhh! Tris!"

Hearing this incredibly high-pitched girly scream, I turn, expecting to see Christina running at me. Instead, I see Uriah's goofy face comes charging towards me. I sidestep his hug and he falls onto my car.

"Seriously, dude! It's already dented up as is. No need to destroy it."

"Ahhhhhhh! Tris!"

"Deja vu," I mutter.

"I missed you soooooo much!"

"Yeah, missed you too, Christina. But, we just saw each other last weekend. Seriously, it's Wednesday."

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the herd of people rushing towards me.

"Trissypoo! I missed you so much! Omg, we have to go shopping again! Bffls!"

"Nice impersonation, Zeke. Next time, go easy on the squealing."

What a special morning, it is. First day of school and we already have a rivalry. The fashionista and drama queen, Christina, up against the idiot brother of the ultimate idiot (Uriah), Zeke.

The rest of the gang greet me and we head inside. Almost none of my classes match up with theirs, only home room and lunch. Our lockers are next to each other, so we decide to meet there everyday. As we talk about our summers, I new girl walks up to us, her group following close behind.

"Hi! My name is Illene. These are my friends, Crise, Scella, and Kain. We are new around here. So, yeah. Um, yeah."

My gang exchanges glances.

No one speaks, so I decide to be the voice of the group.

""Hi," I begin. "My name is Tris, this is my best friend, Christina, her boyfriend, Will, Marlene, her boyfriend, Uriah, Shauna, her boyfriend, Zeke, and Four."

"So," she glances at each person before blurting, "are you two dating?"

Four coughs and I blush.

"N-n-n no. No," we both stutter out.

Well, this is really awkward.

After a few silent seconds, Scella bursts out laughing and Crise has an playfully angry face.

_Didn't know we were that funny,_ I mouth to Four. He just nods and turns away.

Just like old times.

-flashback to when they first met-

_I zone out of Christina's endless rambling. She updates me on everything that had happened freshman year. I just moved from Boston a few months ago. In the parking lot, I basically ran over Christina with my bike. She immeadiately befriended me and talked my ear off. I look down to check my locker number and walk into a wall. That was no wall, it was a door. The person that had abruptly opened the door nodded at me then walked off. Not even an apology. _

_"You okay?" Christina is so kind, but when she opens her mouth, she tells no lie and leaves out no detail. _

_"Yeah. Who was that?"_

_"His name's Four. Real mysterious, barely talks to anyone. His mom passed away when he was young and-"_

_"Four," I repeat quietly before making my way to my locker._

_-_end flashback-

Okay, so our first encounter was pretty rough. He didn't even learn my name until three weeks into the year. Now, I know just about as much of him as I did that first day.


	4. Chapter 3: Max and Scella

Max POV

I am furious at Angel. She "convinced" Jeb to enroll us in school. Why would she do that? The less people know us, the safer we are.

I wanted the experience. Just think about it! In a few minutes, we will be at a _school. _And for once, it won't be the School. Aren't you excited?

I glare at Angel and fly ahead. I hate it when she mind-talks to me. Fang matches my pace and flies next to me. He doesn't say anything and stares straight ahead. His face looks, well, calm. As always. He knows how much I hate the idea of venturing into the real world, where Erasers could be right around the corner. Unfortunately, nothing can calm down my rage. I make a large circle above the school before landing on a low tree branch in the woods near the back entrance. The flock landed around me and we ventured into the school. I was nervous, ready to fight. At the slightest sound, I was prepared for action. After receiving our schedules and school necessities, we decided to relax in the courtyard before school began. We were alone for the next half hour before people started filing into the courtyard to enjoy their last moments of summer. A black hummer pulled into the parking lot and I tensed. I felt the group stiffen beside me, even Iggy knew what had arrived from the sound of the engine. We cast glances casually, but we were silently communicating a plan. A girl basically fell out of the smashed car door and we relaxed. Maybe we will survive the morning.

After surviving a morning of classes, we met under a tree and ventured into the cafeteria. We smiled, all you can eat buffet. We were relatively tired and hungry from our morning flight, so we piled food onto our plates. Searching the cafeteria for a place to sit, we spotted a group in the back of the room. We made our way over there and we found introduced ourselves quickly. Four kids our age seemed to be slightly uncomfortable with the rowdy group in front of us. They must be new, also. Good, we're not alone. But we are.

Scella POV

By the time Friday rolls around, us four-the Jedis, I know, so original-are either really nervous, or really excited. It can be hard to tell, sometimes. We have absolutely no experience with parties, except for, of course, our required research before we left the field. After school, I hear a knock on my bedroom door and in comes Marlene.

"Hi! Before you ask, I followed you home and picked your lock. But, tada!"

She holds up two dresses.

"No thank you. I prefer my jeans."

"Oh, alright. Well, at least let me help you get ready! After two hours, I am in jeans and a stylish shirt that Marlene picked out for me. She does my hair and makeup. While I got ready, she took a look around my apartment.

"This is so nice, but where are your parents? Are they, like, business people that are always gone and make a lot of money?"

"Um, well I get checks in the mail. As for my parents, well, erm, they live in another country."

At least it wasn't a complete lie. I do get money in the mail from the Jedi back on the field. My parents were killed due to a war long ago. My mother had hidden us from everyone but Yoda. I still remember that day. I was only a baby, but Yoda helped me remember the day later on.

-flashback-

_I am being carried in a speeder, my father is driving while my mother is holding the two of us. We land at the Jedi Temple. There, Yoda is awaiting our arrival. As he holds us, his ears perk up, listening intently. My mother and father had taken a walk and should be back by now. I hear a faint voice laughing. She and my father round the corner slowly. In the distance, I hear a voice over a hologram. "Execute order 66." "It will be done, my lord." With that, Yoda turns and races to his ship, flying to his home. _

_Darth Sidious POV_

_"We shall try our new command now, Darth Vader."_

_I turn to do a trial of our execution order. Soon, the Jedi will be gone, and nothing will stop us from controlling the galaxy._

_"Execute order 66."_

-end flashback-

After 4 years, we were able to restore peace to the galaxy. I see Yoda more as a father than a Master Jedi.


End file.
